Situations can arise in which a user of a computing device desires to analyze the performance of the computing device. This analysis allows the user to determine how particular programs are running, how particular resources are being accessed, and so forth. The user can take various actions based on this analysis, such as shutting down programs, modifying programs, and so forth. However, given the complexity of typical computing devices, and the numerous programs that can be running on a computing device at any given time, the amount of information available to a user for analysis can be substantial. Having such a large amount of information available to the user can result in a significant amount of time being taken by the user to analyze the data, which can lead to a cumbersome and frustrating experience for the user.